Live for the Moment
by nilbymouthfan
Summary: A fanfic on NT&RL, as they try to adjust to their new relationship. Will get more intense as story continues. Ch 1 rather tame, but rating will probably go up a bit soon. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (they're J.K. Rowling's) and neither are the song lyrics (those belong to Jonathan Larson, R.I.P.).

A/N: This is my first fanfic; I hope everyone is kept in character per the fans' standards. The story is rather tame. Any reviews would be appreciated, as I'm rather new at this whole writing thing. Yeah for Lupin/Tonks!

"Live for the Moment"

She opened her eyes.

Groaning, she immediately closed them again. She was definitely **not** a morning person. Who in their right mind would be? Who would choose to be up before the sun, especially when all the fun seemed to happen after dark?

Oh, right.

Him.

The one who so often seemed to toe the line of her affections. Ever since the night in the hospital wing, he had practically driven her crazy with both hope and denial.

With another groan, Tonks grabbed her wand off the bedside table and, aiming not-so-carefully, cranked up her Muggle cd player. A contraption from her dad's side of the family, the cd player was something Tonks definitely couldn't live without. It took music to get her out of bed most mornings.

Throwing the covers back and cowering in the sudden cold, Tonks found her thoughts returning to one Remus Lupin. Ah, the man of her dreams. Ok, well, maybe not the dreams she used to have involving a tall, dark man with an adorable Italian accent, but, ever since meeting Remus, those dreams had stopped plaguing her anyway. Oh yes, Mr. Lupin had definitely found his way into her subconscious. Especially under the current conditions.

Changing clothes, a song caught her attention. It was one she heard a thousand times before, one from her favorite musical, which made it even more surprising that she never really understood it before, at least not like she was now.

_The heart may freeze or it can burn_

_The pain will ease if I can learn_

_There is no future, there is no past_

_I live this moment as my last_

_There's only us, there's only this_

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss_

_No other road, no other way_

_No day but today_

Tonks quietly wondered if Remus could connect his life, her life, their situation with the song. That one thought was enough to bring back all the months of confusion. All the way back to the funeral, when he found her standing alone, afraid to move any closer to reality. He came up behind her, slipping his hand into her own, giving her hope for the future and an apology. Seems the Weasleys talked some sense into him.

_There's only us, only tonight_

_We must let go to know what's right_

_No other course, no other way_

_No day but today_

Of course, everything didn't go exactly as she had hoped. They were together, he was staying at her flat even, but there wasn't much beyond that. They would go out and get dinner and small things like that, but he was still keeping part of him hidden to her, which hurt her more than anything. It hurt more than when he would say goodnight to her and retreat to his own bedroom, leaving her alone despite the fact that they were living together. Tonks was grateful for every second that he was in her life, every moment they spent together, holding hands, discovering more about the other.

_I can't control_

_My destiny_

_I trust my soul_

_My only goal is just to be_

_There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Back in her room, Tonks fixed her hair in a short, pink style and turned off her stereo. Time to face the day. Walking down the corridor, Tonks followed the smell of tea, finding Remus fully awake and half-way through the morning paper already. Grabbing herself a cup, she sat down opposite him, staring at the newspaper in the general area she thought his face should be. Apparently sensing her gaze, Remus lowed the paper and smiled, adding a "Good morning, love."

"Wotcher, Remus." Tonks smiled back. Yes, she lived for these moments. She inhaled the aroma of her drink, making a mental note to get Remus to listen to that song. For now, though, she was just going to live for the moment.


End file.
